


An Eventful Adventure

by Teratophelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventuring, Exophilia, Fantasy, Monster - Freeform, Monster Girl, Other, Violence, monster girlfriend, sotra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratophelia/pseuds/Teratophelia
Summary: A commission!You are an adventurer sent on a task by your guild, only to find more than you bargained for...





	An Eventful Adventure

It was an easy enough job.  
Eradicating some toxic slimes and a mutant spider, nothing to difficult. So when the Guild offered it to you, you readily accepted.  
You were an adventurer for hire, working with the Guild of Adventures and Bounty Hunters for a fair few years now. You’d travelled around, seen the sights, killed a few pests and were the proud owner of a giant scar on your thigh from an unfortunate encounter with a manticore in a foul mood.  
But your current task was small potatoes compared to some of the things you’d done in the past. The only annoying thing was that the place you’d have to travel was three, maybe four days travel from the guildhall.  
You let out a little annoyed noise as you tore the notice from the board and meandered over to the bartender.   
“A beer and this one in the book for me.” You called out as you put the notice down with added dramatic flair. The bartender quirked up an eyebrow and walked over to you. He fished a pair of spectacles from his pocket and read over the notice.  
“Ah, alright. About time someone had the guts to do it.” He said, reaching under the counter and grabbing a leather bound ledger.  
“What do you mean?” You asked, crossing your arms and leaning on the bar.  
The bartender started patting himself down for a pen as he replied:  
“This job’s in the marshes, my friend. Lots of heat and moisture and things that like to nibble on unsuspecting- Ah!” He interupted himself as he produced a pencil from the pocket of his worn waistcoat. “As I was saying, the lands are a little… Crap. Leeches, mosquitoes, shark people, the occasional bandit… Nasty things, really.”  
You snorted.  
“I’ve camped in a desert before, and out in a snow storm. A little tropical weather won’t bother me.” You scoffed, watching as the bartender shrugged and wrote down the job in the book. You gave him your name and he gave you a few silvers.  
“That’s the up front payment. The rest upon completion, of course.”  
You nudged a silver back at him.  
“Still want my beer.” You said, smirking. The bartender snorted and shook his head with a slight smile.  
“Coming up.”  
As you enjoyed your beer and the relatively calm night, you mentally planned your trip. You’d pick up some provisions in the morning, check your gear in case anything needed replacing and then see if maybe you had the luck of hitching a ride in the direction you needed to go. You had no objection to walking but it was always nice to take a shortcut.  
And sure enough after another few beers, a decent nights sleep snd some shopping for the essentials, you were on the back of a merchants wagon driving towards the marshes.  
Your travel there was as eventful as trekking through largely deserted lands could be. You noticed a very sudden rise in humidity, the closer you got the the marshes, and when sweat uncomfortably pooled under your leather armour and the ground beneath your feet was more mud, if anything, you realised you’d reached your destination.  
“Alright, so the notice said there were a ‘handful’ of toxic slimes and one of those-”  
You felt a shiver involuntarily run down your spine, feeling very much like you were being watched as you neared a body of water. You heard the distant noise of the sea, the sounds of animals doing their things, but no other real signs of life.  
You decided to shrug off the feeling, walking alongside the shore of the lake. The feeling of being watched followed you as you grabbed the acidic solution you stocked up on to combat the slimes.  
You went to work, prepping any and all weaponry you needed when suddenly:  
“What are you doing?”  
You almost dropped the vial and let out a startled yelp at the voice. You turned on your heel and were met with the head of what you could describe as a hammerhead shark person.  
Her skin was dark, on the top of her head which curved out and had two yellow eyes on either side. She had a white, more human looking fave, the black marking coming down to where a nose would be. Two tendrils framed her face and red webbing lined the underside of her… Extended eyes?  
Either way, she was there, real and kinda freaking terrifying.  
She cocked her head, watching you with large, yellow eyes.  
“Well?”  
You just remembered your ability to speak and replied, your voice a little more unsteady than you’d like.  
“I’m here on a job.”  
“A job? What job?”  
You swallowed, taking a step back from the waterline.  
“Kill some pests. Fishermen have complained.” You said, reaching to the weapon on your belt.  
“Oh, that’s kinda boring.” The shark person said, looking dissapointed. She rose out of the water and you fought the urge to oggle her.  
She had curves and towns woman would be envious about, a large finned tail sprouting from just above her behind. Her feet and hands were clawed and you drew away a little as she extended a hand to you.  
“I’m Mirahu. I live here. And I will make your job less boring.”  
Your looked at her hand and then back to her face.  
“If you want pay, you’re asking the wrong person.”  
Mirahu laughed, exposing a row of sharp teeth that made you a little nervous.  
“No, no pay. I’m bored. You’re doing something boring. Let’s make it fun, together.” She said, tilting her head slightly to the side.  
You let your a nervous laugh, putting your hands on your hips.  
“Uh, hey now. You’re being awfully presumptuous there.” You said, crossing your arms. You honestly weren’t entirely sure what to do with your hands. Mirahu, however, seemed completely unfased and looked at you with a certain measure of curiosity.   
“I just got here. I just wanna do my job and leave. I don’t-” you paused, measuring your words. “I appreciate the offer but I don’t need your help.”  
Mirahu pouted but apparently seemed to be very strong willed, crossing her arms as well.  
“No. I’m helping. What do you need dead.”  
Your eyebrows shot up, unsure of what exactly to do. You’d encountered a lot but this was definitely new.  
There was a silence, one where Mirahu half glared at you. Fearing adding another scar to your collection if not worse, you relented.  
“Okay fine. I need some of these little jelly bastards dead. There also should be a spider-”  
“Oh, spiders dead. Very tasty, by the way.”  
You looked at Mirahu who simply gave you a toothy smile.  
“… alright then. Less work for me.” You said, trying to stay casual. Mirahu clearly was a bit… Odd. The kind of odd you found hard to gauge.  
“Okay so, I’ll give you a few of these,” you handed the creature a few vials of acid. “Be careful. This burns really bad.”  
She cocked her head, watching you curiously as you explained what to do.  
“Slimes are deceptively easy to deal with. Just gotta get them before they get you. Just splash this on them and they should disolve like nothing. Got it?”  
Mirahu nodded and you gave her a tight-lipped smile.  
“I’ll go this way, you go the other?”  
“No. I’m staying with you.”  
You paused for a moment, bit taken aback.  
“Uh,… Sure. Backup, I guess.” You half mumbled to yourself.  
You set out on your way, followed by the shark creature who seemed very adamant about following you. You’d be more annoyed but you found yourself unable to. She did look kinda cute…  
You shrugged off the thought and continued on your way. You spent better part of an hour looking for the pests you were sent to deal with. You even ended up asking Mirahu if she’d seen them. She’d nodded and told you they were around. They were just good at hiding.  
It took a few more hours until you finally heard the telltale, disgusting sound slimes made. You stealthy creeped up on them, focused on the job, Mirahu to your side. You reached for the vial when you suddenly felt the press of a blade’s edge against your throath.  
“Don’t move a muscle.”  
You tensed up, your mind racing. Of all things to happen, being robbed wasn’t one you’d expect.  
“Hand over your-”  
The robber couldn’t even finish talking when a piercing scream came from behind you. The blade fell and you turned, drawing your own. The robber sat on his knees, clutching his face while Mirahu stood a little away, an empty glass vial in her hand.  
You easily connected the dots, rushing to her.  
“Are you okay?” Mirahu nodded, glaring at the robber who was wailing in pain. You turned to him, finding yourself feeling a little pity.  
You knelt down and grabbed one of the healing tonics you carried, forcing the robber to look at you. You poored the contents of the bottle on his wounded face and the wailing died down to a terrified whimper.  
“There. Now get the fuck out of here. Your sight will come back and trust me, you don’t want to see us again when it does.” You said, trying your best to sound menacing. The robber whimpered and got up to his feet, stammering apologies and tucking tail in a random direction.  
“You were too nice.” Mirahu said, walking up next to you. You looked at her, not giving her a response. She kept talking.  
“He wanted to hurt you. You should have let him stay in pain.”  
You snorted, shaking your head briefly.  
“Thank you for rescuing me, by the way.” You said after a moment of silence. Unexpectedly, Mirahu grabbed your hand   
“I like you.” She said, plain and simple. “It’s only normal I help you.”  
You found yourself once again lost for words. A few moments passed before you suggested to finish the job you’d been sent here to do. Mirahu helped you happily, perhaps a little to happily. Once that was taken care of, the sun had touched the horizon and you decided to set up camp. Mirahu didn’t seem to make any inclination to leave as you set up your tent.  
“Don’t you have a place to go or something?” You asked, wincing a little at how rude you ended up sounding. Mirahu didn’t seem to pick up on it.  
“I do, but I wanna stay with you.” She said, sitting down next to the fire you’d lit. You mulled over things as you rummaged through your pack for provisions. When Mirahu saw the dry bread and preserved meats, she gasped as if you’d personally insulted her.  
“Oh no! That will not stand!”  
You watched, very confused, as she walked towards the water and dove in. A few minutes later, she came running back, beaming with pride and holding two large fish. You found yourself smiling as Mirahu threw the fish at your feet.  
“There. Much better food.” She said, giving you another toothy grin. Once again you found yourself unable to argue with her.  
You improvised a cooking rack with some branches and stuff and started roasting the fish. Mirahu had decided to cuddle up against your side and you found your tummy working itself into knots.  
Another moment passed as you contemplated something.  
“Would you like to travel around with me?”  
The words were out before you realised it, nervously glancing to the shark creature that was holding onto your arm.  
She looked up at you, her faintly glowing eyes sparkling wildly.  
“Yes! I’d love to!” She said, seemingly very happy. “Then I can keep you safe.”  
You chuckled, feeling pretty happy with the fact she said yes.  
“That’s great! We’ll have to see you in order with the guild and we can be a small party then. Partners, and all that.” You said, turning over the fish. You started talking about the Guild and what you needed to do, feeling oddly giddy that for the first time in a long time, you wouldn’t be doing this all alone.


End file.
